Disenchanted
by disenchanted13
Summary: Alix Hale is Bob Bryar's cousin and the band's new assistant.Watch as she falls in love, and with who?read to find out!
1. Disenchanted

Disenchanted

Disenchanted

Chapter 1-"Introducing Alix"

"Hey, guys! I have some news for you!" Brian, the band's manager just stepped onto the tour bus and had a big grin on his face.

"What is it Brian?" Gerard said while holding onto his coffee mug.

"You know that girl, Cass-what's-her-name…well, since she quit her job here as your assistant, we needed and as in NEEDED a replacement and so I'm happy to say we got one! And just in time for the tour!" Brian exclaimed happily or more of relief of finding a replacement in time.

"Okaaay…so who is it?" asked Mikey

"Yeah man, who is she?" asked a very sleepy Frank

"Well, I think Bob knows her and-"and he was cut off by…

"What? I know her? Oh no, its not one of my past girlfriends is it? Man, I'm doomed for sure now…" Bob said exasperatedly

"Huh? Oh no! Not one of your past girlfriends Bob, don't worry about that…well if I remember correctly her name is Alexandria Hale, am I correct? And I think she's your cousin?"

"Alix! Oh yeah damn, Alix is going to be our new assistant! Awesome, I haven't seen her in years…wonder how she looks like now…When are we going to meet her?"

"So, Bob, is your cousin hot?" asked a now very interested Frankie

"Oh yeah, wait, what!? Frank, you better keep your hands off my cousin or else!"

"Okay okay…sheesh, just trying to score a date here man…"

"Shut it Iero"

"Shut it…Bryar…"

"Well, since you two are busy…She's going to be arriving later, at about 3 so you guys better be nice! Cause I'm not up to looking for another replacement…" and Brian left the bus.

"If anyone and I mean ANYONE causes my cousin harm, I WILL KILL THEM OKAY? Cause she's like my little sister, so back off!"

"Calm down, Bob" Ray said, jittery

"Yeah I'm sure she's going to be fine" reassured Mikey

"Yeah she's going to be okay" Gerard stated

"Okay, I'll calm down…"

With Alix…

"Man, I gotta go get ready now! I have to meet them there at 3 and its 2 already…shit I wonder how Bob looks like now, and man am I excited to meet My Chemical Romance!" exclaimed a girl with waist-length ebony black hair with some electric blue streaks and icy blue eyes with pale skin and pink lips.

She put on a black MCRmy tank top on top of a white tank and pulled on some jeans and threw on a black hoodie, she wore black hi-cut Chucks and placed a black hair band in her hair, she put on some eyeliner and just a little bit of lip gloss. She also put on some Jack Skellington earrings and remembered to put on her wristband, her pass to the tour buses.

"Aw shit! Its 2:30! Damn it! Gotta go already!! Brian will be here any minute"

The doorbell rang…

"Speak of the devil…" Alix ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Alexandria! Ready to go?" asked Brian

"Brian I told you, its Alix…and yeah I'm ready, I'll just get my bags down and we'll get going…"

"Okay…"

After Alix got her bags down…

"Okay, hop in Alix!"

"Okay Brian, let's get going!" exclaimed a very excited Alix

At the Tour Buses…

"Oh look guys, Brian's here!" yelled Ray

"Oh cool, let's go meet the new girl!" Frank excitedly said

"Damn! Alix is here!" Bob yelled

With Brian…

"Well, here we are…the tour bus grounds…How do you like it?"

"Wow, its cool! Can't wait to see the guys! Especially Bob!"

"Well, let's go meet them!"

"Sure…"

Inside My Chem's Bus…

"Well guys, here she is! I'd like you all to meet, Alix, your new assistant and Bob's cousin, she'll also be staying here on your bus, in the extra bunk…"

"Um…hey guys, I'm Alix, and yeah like Brian said, I'm the new assistant and yeah I'm Bob's cousin, his ONLY female cousin actually his ONLY cousin…so yeah, nice to meet you guys! I'm guessing that's Frank" pointing to Frank "That's Ray…judging by the afro…" pointing to a grinning Ray "That's Mikey, seeing the addiction to coffee" she giggled and pointed to a coffee-drinking Mikey "And last but NOT the least, Gerard…" she shyly smiled and pointed to Gerard.

"Hey Alicky! You forgot about me…" Bob feigned hurt…

"Bob! Oh I missed you!" she ran and hugged her cousin Bob

"Yeah me too Alicky, you've grown…you're now a pretty young lady, but still the same stubborn girl I know! Still my little Princess…" laughed Bob, knowing that nickname irritates her

"Princess? Still Bob! I told you that nickname makes me sound like a kitten…" she said, annoyed at her cousin

"I guess its stuck, Princess…so you can't do anything about it! Ha!"

"Oh fine…"

"Umm, hey Alix? Can I ask you something?" asked a blushing Frank

"Sure Frankie, I mean I can call you Frankie, right?"

"Sure whatever name you want! Anyways, are you free tonight? I was thinking you might want to go with me to Starbucks, since I'll be going there to get some coffee later…Would you like to come with?"

"Oh! Frankie, I'd love to! Sure, I will!" and she pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks for asking me!"

"Uh sure…yeah…I'm happy you said yes…"

"Hey sugar…call me Gee, and I was hoping you're free tomorrow night, are you?"

"Yeah why, Gee?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a movie tomorrow night so yeah…if you're free, feel free to come join me…"

"Great Gee…yeah I will, definitely…"

a/n-sorry to leave it here guys, but its already 2:30 in the morning so yeah I gotta go get some sleep…so tell me if it was okay! Since this is my first fic and I'm nervous! Please don't be too harsh! And feel free to give suggestions!!

RoCK oN mY ChEmicAl RoMAncE!!

Luv,

alix


	2. Jealousy and Denial

Chapter 2-

Chapter 2-"Jealousy and Denial"

Recap-

"Hey sugar…call me Gee, and I was hoping you're free tomorrow night, are you?"

"Yeah why, Gee?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a movie tomorrow night so yeah…if you're free, feel free to come join me…"

"Great Gee…yeah I will, definitely…"

Back to the story…

"So, what's been going on with my fave cousin?" asked Bob

"Nothing much…I mean I'm single right now…since I dumped that bastard of a boyfriend I had…oops, sorry, and yeah life's been okay, I guess…I mean, you're having fun being in a band…"

"Awesome! You're single! Uh I mean…oh you're single?" asked a slightly flustered Frank.

"Yeah, again I just dumped the stupid dickhead…"

"What did he do? If he made you cry I will kick his sorry ass!" exclaimed Bob

"Calm down tiger, I'm fine and stop being so overprotective…sheesh, I'm not 12 you know…"

"But you're my little sister, I mean you know…you're my only cousin and since I don't have any siblings, well you get the point, anyways, just tell me if you want his ass kicked okay?"

"I guess…and sure?"

"Good…"

"Hey, can anyone show me where I can put my stuff and where my bunk is?"

"I will!"

"Thanks Mikey!"

"Oh! And I'll carry your stuff, Alix!"

"Thanks Frankie!"

"No problem!"

In the bunk area…

"Wow! This is so cool! And can you tell me how they are arranged?" asked Alix

"This is mine, on top of me is Ray, then over there is Bob and on top of him is Frank then its Gee then on top is your bunk!" exclaimed Mikey

"Oh okay! Oh and Mikey, our first stop tomorrow is L.A. right?"

"Yeah…We're leaving the bus area tomorrow at 4 so will be arriving there by 10 I think…Why?"

"I'm in charge of the Meet and Greet and the FUSE interview tomorrow so yeah I have to arrange that…"

"Oh right…"

"Wow! I never noticed it was 5:30 already…anyways, thanks Mikey!"

"Sure anytime, wait got to go, just ask Frank here, Alicia's calling me!"

"Okay!"

"So Alix, are you okay with your bunk arrangement? Cause I can ask the guys if you want to change, if you're uncomfortable…" asked Frank

"Oh I'm fine with my new bunk, I like it! Thanks Frank! Oh and where's the bathroom?"

"Oh after you pass yours and Gee's bunk it's the door to the left…"

"Oh okay…where'd you guys eat dinner anyways?"

"Oh we cook…I think cause mostly we burn the food so most of the time its just coffee and some instant stuff, cause Ray CAN'T cook, Mikey is NOT allowed to go near toasters, heaters or stoves of any kind, I BURN everything, Bob doesn't really mind and Gerard just drinks coffee…" Frank was laughing

"Oh…man, you guys really need an assistant…I guess I better get started on dinner, and then after we can go to Starbucks…"

"Oh right…Starbucks, looking forward to that!"

"The kitchen is beside the couches right?"

"Yeah, can't wait to taste the food, since we haven't been eating proper food in the past few days…"

"Okay, see you later Frankie!" and she pecked him on the cheek "Oh I hope you don't mind those, I'm sorry I'll stop them!"

"NO! I mean its okay, I mean if you want to…"

"Oh…okay!"

"Hey guys! Dinner's here! Hope you guys like it, I'm not really much of a cook but I guess that it'll do…"

"Wow! You made us dinner!" Mikey said happily

"I don't we have had a proper dinner since stepping onto the tour bus!" laughed Ray

"Where's Frank? Bob? Gerard?" asked Alix

"Frank's outside, just call him, Bob's napping so I guess we just leave him some and Gerard's drawing, in his bunk so you can call him too" Mikey answered

"Oh, okay…I guess I'll go call Frankie now and you guys start eating already…I'll just call Frank and Gee, I'll let Bob sleep…"

And Alix stepped off the bus and went looking for Frank...She saw him talking to some girl, 'Someone part of the crew, I guess', and it seemed like he was flirting with her. Alix felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her and she was irritated by it. 'I can't possibly be jealous! I mean it's ridiculous!'

"Frank!" she yelled at him, she couldn't help the annoyance that was present in her voice.

"Oh, Alix! This is Sam, she's part of the crew...and Sam this is Alix, our new assistant!"

"Hey there Alix! I'm Sam, I guess I'll see you guys around…nice meeting you Alix!" and Sam walked off to the crew bus…

"Yeah me too…"

"So, what's up?"

"Just here to tell you that dinner's ready and yeah, sorry for disrupting your seemingly fascinating conversation with _Sam_." She said the name with such dislike.

"Is there something wrong Alix?"

"Nothing, I guess I better get going…I still have to call Gee and yeah just go eat dinner at whatever time you like…looks like there's another girl coming to talk with you so yeah see you…" She walked off, annoyed and pissed off, for what reason, she didn't know.

"Wait Alix! Hey wait up!" Frank ran and caught up with her, and pulled her by her wrist. "Is there something the matter? You look pissed…"

"Oh no I'm not! Don't worry! Just go and flirt with some other girl yeah…"

"You thought I was flirting with Sam? I wasn't…we were just talking about the schedule tomorrow, so yeah I wasn't…anyways, dinner? Let's get going, knowing Ray and Mikey, it'll be gone soon!" and he pulled Alix towards the bus.

'Phew! He wasn't flirting with her! Wait…why am I so relieved and why am I even jealous in the first place? I don't think he even likes me…' Alix thought

"Alix? Hello? You in there? C'mon, let's get going, I want to have dinner too you know…"

"Oh right…okay let's go, I still have to call Gee too…"

In the bus…

"Gerard! Do you want dinner? I can bring it for you here in your bunk…" Alix asked Gerard

"No, its okay, I'm done drawing…I'll just get up and go eat…thanks for calling me…"

"No big deal…"

Alix then left the bunk area and went to the dining area…

"Hey guys, leave some for Bob and me and Gerard…you guys eat like piranhas!"

"Sorry, its just that we haven't eaten proper food in days!" exclaimed Ray

"And this is really good…"Mikey said, with his mouth full

"Yeah…you know, I think you should always cook, since none of us really has the ability to…" Frank suggested

"Okay then…thanks!"

After dinner…

"So, Alix, ready to go to Starbucks? I'm really up for coffee right now…"

"Yeah sure, let's go…"

a/n- there you have it! The second chapter! Sorry to leave you guys hanging there but I already have to work on the third chapter…see, after this, I'll be writing the third chapter and I'll be posting it soon. Since I'm free these days, I'll be posting a new update once or twice a day, depends…anyways, please review and tell me what you think!

Luv,

alix


	3. Alix's Story and Some Time Together

Chapter 3-"Alix's Story and Some Time Together"

Recap-

After dinner…

"So, Alix, ready to go to Starbucks? I'm really up for coffee right now…"

"Yeah sure, let's go…"

"How exactly are we going to get to Starbucks? Its like on the other side of the bus area…" Alix asked Frank

"That's easy, we take a car…" Frank answered

"Right genius, what car exactly?"

"We borrow Brian's…"

"Did you even ask him?"

"Yeah…I did, awhile ago…we can go now right?"

"I guess…"

"Alright then…" Frank walked to Brian's car and put the key in the ignition. "Hop in, princess…"

"Ugh! One day I will get Bob for that…I can already see it, him lying on the ground, paralyzed…Ah, the endless possibilities…"

"I'm looking forward to that…"

"Hahaha…me too…"

At Starbucks…

"I'll have a Caffé Latte and she'll have a, wait, what will you have, Alix?"

"Oh, I'll just have a Mocha Frap…"

"Okay, your names?" asked the waitress

"Frank and Alix"

"Okay, your orders will be right up, we'll just call you…"

"Thanks…"

Alix and Frank went and sat down at a couple of seats next to the window…

"So, Alix, mind telling me, you know, about your ex? If its not really much of a bother…"

"Oh…no, I don't really mind, but it's a long story, I don't think you'd want to listen…"

"No, I'm all ears…"

"You really sure? It's pretty boring…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…but don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but your coffee is here…" The waitress said

"Thanks!"

"So, go on…"

"Oh right…well, let's see…" She sipped her coffee " We were together for about 2 years, I think, we went to the same high school…He was the popular guy and I was the average girl, to the rest of the student body, he was Ryan Jacobs and I was just the girl who was "emo"…"

"Oh…continue…"

"After high school, we were separated into our respective colleges, then after we graduated, we met again, and this time there wasn't the cliques or labels, just us…To tell you the truth, I had a crush on him since high school, so I really couldn't resist when he asked me out…are you sure you still want to listen?"

"Yeah…totally…"He was staring into her icy blue depths as he listened intently 'She has really beautiful eyes…oh yeah, back to listening…'

"Okay…And yeah after that, we went out on several dates, and we totally hit it off…We were totally into each other and I though it was perfect, like nothing else could ever change it and I thought we were already headed into commitment, which was a totally ridiculous idea cause we were really young…and I was totally surprised when he proposed…Of course I said yes and I thought everything was going to go perfect, we were already planning the wedding and stuff, it was supposed to be this summer, but then when everything was going so great, just when things just started going so great, "she" had to happen, "she" had to come and ruin everything…" She was tearing at this point, and she started to wipe them off but Frank stopped her and he wiped her tears off, "I'm really sorry with bothering you with my crappy story…I guess I should already stop here…"

"No, its fine, continue…"

"Alright…Her name was Mia Harmon, she was the popular girl in our high school, she was Ryan's girlfriend then, at first I thought she was just visiting but then I noticed the changes, Ryan became late for dates…he was distracted and he was never around…and then came that day…Since Ryan was never around and stuff, I decided to surprise him with a visit to his office, and there I was just standing there, outside his office, like a fish gaping, he was there making out with "her", at that moment, I just lost it, all the good times we shared just flashed in my mind and I totally broke down…I went straight into his office, disrupting their "session" and just totally screamed at him, and I broke it off, I broke off everything, the wedding, the engagement, everything, everything we worked for, all gone in just that moment…after that he would send me stuff and kept on apologizing but I didn't give a damn anymore, after that I fell into depression, I did self-mutilation, drugs, alcohol, everything. I was just really fucked up…But then I told myself that he was worthless and I got over it…and that brings me here…" She smiled "Hope that really didn't bore you…"

"No, its okay, I'm really thankful that you opened up to me and told me your story…and that I got to be the one that you talked to…" He smiled

"Thanks for having the patience to listen to my problems…My life story is so boring and crappy…hahaha…"

"No, its fine, it made me learn so much more about you…"

Alix blushed, "Thanks…and I think we really have to go now…Brian might look for his car…" She smiled, "Thank you really…" and she pecked him on the cheek, and blushed even more…Frank blushed and smiled

"Yeah…I think so too, wanna watch a movie later in the bus?" He asked, standing up and holding the door for her…

"Yeah, I'd love to…"

In the bus…

"I'll just go change and we can go watch a movie…" Alix said then went into the bunk areas to get her stuff and went into the bathroom to change…

"Okay, I'll just change too…" and Frank changed into a Misfits shirt and pajama bottoms. Alix came out in a pink skull tank top and black cargo shorts and she had her hair up in a high ponytail and she went and sat down beside Frank on the couch facing the TV. Frank's jaw dropped at the sight of her, he was staring at her, 'Wow…she really is beautiful and she's so hot…and she's really really beautiful, I can't believe her ex had the nerve to cheat on her…I have to be reminded to find him and kick his ass...'

"Hey Frank! I've been to trying to get your attention for the past few minutes; you seem to be staring into space…are you alright?" She asked, looking at him with those blue eyes of hers…

"Oh…right…yeah I'm fine, you were saying?"

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"You pick…"

"I'm fine with whatever movie you pick…"

"How about "The Night Before Christmas"?"

"I'm cool with that…"

"Okay…"Then he reached for the DVD and plugged it in the player and pressed play. Halfway through the movie and also halfway through their third bowl of popcorn and they were on their third glass of Coke, Frank looked to his side and saw Alix leaning on him, her head on his shoulder, sleeping. He stared at her, looking at her long black hair, her pale ivory skin, her eyelids that hid her piercing icy blue gaze, her full pink lips, her adorable smile and her melodious laugh, could it be that he was falling for her? She looked so peaceful and calm sleeping there on his shoulder, 'Beautiful, just beautiful' He thought…Just looking at her he felt so at rest and he felt calm and he was happy, he brushed off a bang that fell in her face, touching her smooth cheek, that held a rosy tint. And feeling tired and sleepy himself, debated on whether to carry her to her bunk or just pull the blanket over them and sleep here on the couch, and looking at her calm and peaceful face, he decided he couldn't bear to move her and just decided to pull the blanket he brought over them and just let her sleep, right there on his shoulder, he wasn't bothered with it anyways…And her face was the last thing he saw when sleep claimed him.

a/n-again, sorry to leave you guys here! I'll be posting the fourth chapter after this!! Thanks for the reviews, especially linerlover, she helped me out a lot, so I really put a lot of detail in this chapter, sorry if it isn't that long!! Please review!!

Luv,

Alix


	4. Admission,Competition & Buzzin Around

Chapter 4-"Admission, Some Competition and Buzzin Around"

Recap-

And her face was the last thing he saw when sleep claimed him…

In the morning…more like dawn…

Frank woke up to see that somehow, during the night, Alix was leaning on his chest, her hair splayed out and his arms around her, she was still sleeping and she had this adorable smile on her face. 'Must have been a good dream…not that I didn't have a good one either…' and with that he smiled…and just leaned his head on top of hers and drifted off too.

Later…

"Have you guys seen Alix? She's not in her bunk, so is Frank…He was with her last night…" Bob asked the rest

"Uh…nope…" answered Mikey

"Um guys…I think I found them…" Ray answered awkwardly

"Where?"

"Um…here…"Ray said, pointing to the couch that held Alix and Frank, sleeping.

"What the-Frank! What the hell are you doing with Alix?" Bob nudged Frank, whispering violently.

"Huh? Oh…"Frank said groggily, rubbing his eyes, "What? We fell asleep watching a movie, and I couldn't move her anymore since she was sleeping so I decided to sleep here too, she was leaning on me…" 'Not that I didn't enjoy it…'

"So you just decided to cuddle and cozy with my cousin here, huh Iero?"

"Uh...Yeah?"

"God…damn it…never mind…I guess it's the "overprotective" thing…"

Alix started stirring and she slowly opened her eyes, to see four pairs of eyes staring at her, she recognized Mikey's smiling eyes, Ray's laughing ones, Bob's glare and Frank's soft stare. "Uh…good morning guys! Nice to see you all staring at me…is this part of the welcoming committee?"

"Uh…no…sorry…"Mikey said

"Well, seeing as you and Frankie slept here on the couch and weren't in your bunks…Big Brother Bob here was worried sick where his "little sister" was…" Ray chuckled.

"Oh…Bob, god, I told you…I'm not 12 anymore and I can handle myself, besides, you did know I was with Frank, right? So that leaves nothing to worry about…"

"Fine…but you better take care Iero…especially when you're with my cousin." Bob answered

"Enough of that, Bob…its okay…I'm sure Frankie here is not a bad person…" she smirked.

"Hey!" Frankie feigned he was hurt by her words "I can be bad…"

"Kidding Frankie, anyways, what time is it?"

"Its 30 minutes before we leave, so that makes 3:30 in the morning…"

"Oh…so by 4 we start leaving for L.A.?"

"Yup…"

"Where's Gee?"

"He's still sleeping…he slept late, drawing again…"Mikey answered

"Oh…okay…" She said getting up, she went into the bunk area to freshen up. She washed her face, and brushed her hair and just placed a hair band in it…After that she went back to where the guys were.

"You guys want some breakfast? I'm hungry…"

"Hell yeah…we're starving…" Ray smiled

"Okay okay…it's like you guys haven't eaten in three months…" She laughed and she proceeded to the bus' kitchen to make breakfast.

In the couch area of the bus…with Frankie, Mikey and Ray (Bob went outside the bus)

"Hey Frank, what's up with you and Alix?" asked Ray

"Uh…nothing…why do you ask?"

"Nothing…" Ray smirked and Frank knew that look, it was the I-know-something-that-you-don't look…

"Spit it out Ray…"

"Well, you seem to be close to her…and you smile at her often and you stare a lot too, just saying man…"

"Oh…really?"

"Well yeah…hello? You just slept beside her last night, not to mention watched a movie and went to Starbucks…"

"And your point is?"

"Well, it seems you like her…"

"And what if I do? Doesn't mean anything…"

"So you do like her…knew it…" Mikey said

"Huh? I just said if…but doesn't mean I don't wait…stop confusing me man!"

"See…" Ray smirked again…

"Fine, so maybe I do…"

"Knew it…but it looks like you're going to have some competition…"

"Who?" Frank asked, surprised

This time Mikey was the one who talked, "Did you see the way my brother looked at her, it looks like he also likes her, seeing as he invited her today to watch a movie with him after the show…not to mention I know he's planning to ask her to come to the concert…"

"So, you're saying that Gerard also likes her? Impossible…"

"Tsk tsk…I can see denial, Mr. Iero, c'mon, how bad can a little healthy competition be?"

"Yeah I know, but it lessens my chances with her…"

"True enough…it looks like we have forgotten one thing…"

"What thing?"

"Bob…he just went overprotective on you when you guys were just beside each other, imagine if he finds out about this…and to either see one of you or Gerard dating her…"

"You got a point, but I'm sure Bob will understand…besides I'm sure he wants Alix to be happy too…" Frank reassured

Just then Alix came and was amazed they were quiet… "Um…sorry to interrupt but breakfast is here…"

"Okay…"

At the eating area…

Alix stood up from her seat and went to the bunk area to wake up Gerard and tell him to eat. "I'll just be back in a sec, I'll just wake Gerard and tell him to eat…"

"Okay…"Frank said with his mouth full… "Be careful, Gerard gets grumpy when he wakes up, not really a morning person…"

"Okay I will!" and she smiled at him…Frank smiled back

In the bunk area…

Alix kneeled down besides Gerard's bunk and softly nudged him…

"Gerard…wake up…"She softly whispered, "Breakfast's here…and we're leaving soon…"

Gerard stirred and he was annoyed that someone was nudging him awake, thinking it was probably Mikey or Frank but then he heard a voice, a soft melodious voice, that couldn't have belonged to any one of them…maybe Mikey but that only happens when Mikey's really scared…anyways, it was so soft and feminine, the only girl here was Alix, and he concluded that it was Alix nudging him awake, not that he had any qualms about that…He slowly opened his eyes and was taken aback by what he saw. There she was, with her sparkling icy blues staring softly at him, her pink lips curved into a heart-warming smile, her cheeks held the slightest tinge of pink and her black hair framed her face quite beautifully. All in all, she was breathtaking, he didn't mind being waking up to her face every morning or being woken up by this angel, and he'd even wake up every time he got the chance to, if that was the case. He was staring at her, like he was afraid he would lose her if he looked away and so he held his intent gaze upon her.

"Is there something wrong? You seem to be staring intently on my face, is it really that ugly?" She asked, slightly laughing…

"Uh…no! I was just really taken aback because your face is really pretty…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you do know that right, Mr. Way?" she smiled

"Huh…I mean it…"

"I'm just playing with ya…anyways, we're leaving soon and if you want breakfast, you better hurry with that ass of yours, since the guys are eating like starved sharks there…"She chuckled, 'Her laugh is so nice…' Gerard thought with a smile on his face.

"Oh…right…breakfast, yeah I'll be up already…"

"Okay, see you then…" and she stood up and went out of the bunk areas.

'Man, she's beautiful…I can't believe I just stared at her like a dumbass, she must've thought it was weird…Damn it!' and with that Gerard got out of bed and proceeded to eat breakfast, eager to see her face again.

Back at the eating area…

"Hey Frankie!"

"Glad you got out of there alive…"He grinned

"Haha, very funny…Gerard is NOT grumpy, I mean he was even smiling…"

"So you got him awake without making a fuss?"

"Yup!" She flashed him a cheery smile

"Wow…you're like the first person to be able to wake him up, fuss-less…" He smirked

"Fuss-less isn't even a word…anyways, good to see that you guys left some for Gerard and Bob…"

"Well yeah, since we know that you'll be upset if we didn't…" This time he smiled at her, "And we don't want Princess to be upset, right?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Alix…"

"Haha…very funny Frankie…"

After breakfast…

"Wanna play some video games? The trip can be really boring…" Frank asked Alix

"Yeah sure, just have to check my phone and my e-mails, Brian said he'd e-mail me all the Meet and Greet stuff…"

"Okay…"

In the bunk area…

Alix was sitting in her bunk; hers was on top of Gee's bunk and facing Frankie's. She had her laptop in front of her and she was checking her mail, she also opened her Buzznet account, and what she saw on the front page of the site completely threw her off. It was a picture of her and Frank, together in Starbucks, staring at each other and smiling, the caption said, "Could Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance have finally gotten himself a girlfriend?", she was totally thrown off guard. So she did what she did best, she screamed. "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Frank came rushing in the bunk area and was on the ladder of her bunk in an instant.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"That is! I didn't even notice them take it!" She screamed, pointing to her laptop.

Frank got on her bunk and took a look at her laptop, and his jaw dropped. There it was, a picture of him and Alix, staring and smiling at each other and read the caption.

"What the-they even have an article!" and he proceeded to read it. It reads:

_Could Frank Iero of My Chemical Romance have finally gotten himself a girlfriend?_

_Frank Iero and this girl, whom we have heard him call, Alix, and later on we found out is none other than Alix Hale, Bob Bryar's cousin and MCR's new personal assistant. They were seen at a nearby Starbucks, close to the area where their tour buses were parked and it seems by this picture that they were close and cozying up to each other. They were seen entering the coffee shop together and also left together in a black SUV. Could it be that they are dating? Only time will tell or the more pictures we get of them…Possibly we'll see a lot more of them, especially since MCR is kicking off their tour in L.A., so we'll keep you guys posted on this budding My Chemical Romance, pun intended._

"What the hell? They even know my fucking name!" Just then Alix's phone vibrated, indicating she had unread messages, and she got her phone and started reading them, they were messages from her friends, it seems that they have already seen the Buzznet headlines and have texted her to ask if it was true.

"What the fuck? Even my friends saw this before me…and all these nasty comments about me…I mean, what the hell do they have against me?" She spat out, seeing all those comments of the users on the photo and article, some of them including the words bitch and slut.

"Alix, don't mind those posers that think they know you enough to call you those names, they're just people who have nothing better to do but to hate on people. And don't worry about that article and photo, that'll soon pass, you gotta get used to being like that now, since you are Bob's cousin and our personal assistant. Just promise you won't let them get to you, alright? Cause if you do, I will personally find those people who wrote those things and will kick their sorry asses. Okay?" Frank reassured Alix

"Yeah…yeah, thanks Frankie! I really appreciate that!" and with that she scooted over and she hugged him, a little surprised but Frank hugged her back. Then she gave him one of her pecks on the cheek again.

"No problem…but just one question…"

"Yeah…"

"Is it really that bad to be called my girlfriend?" He grinned

"NO! I mean I just was really taken aback at that moment, but I'm pretty sure its not that bad being your girlfriend, right?" She joked

"Hey! I'm insulted…"He smirked

"Kidding Frankie!" and she pecked him on the cheek again and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ready to get your ass kicked in Grand Theft Auto?"

"HELL NO! Iero, you better get that ass protected, cause I'm going to be the one who'll do the kicking around here!" They both got off Alix's bunk and proceeded to the couch area.

a/n-again, REALLY sorry to leave you guys here, but I hope you're happy, since this is already 6 pages long! Hope you enjoyed that little thing I included!! Special thanks to:

linerlover-THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL HELP!! Those stories were awesome! Hope you keep on reviewing!

cutegirl12356-THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!I APRRECIATED YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH!!

and to my favorite sister in the whole world:

XXblackrocker91XX

I'll be posting Chapter 5 soon, it's already halfway…so, tell me what you think!!

Luv yah,

alix


	5. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

Chapter 5-"Sketches…and a Three Cheers for a **Sweet **Revenge…"

Recap-

"Ready to get your ass kicked in Grand Theft Auto?"

"HELL NO! Iero, you better get that ass protected, cause I'm going to be the one who'll do the kicking around here!" They both got off Alix's bunk and proceeded to the couch area.

At the couch area…

"Ha! I beat you again!" Alix cheered, beating Frank 7 times out of the 8 times they played.

"I was distracted!! So that means it's a tie!" Frank yelled

"Nope…you're just saying that cause you hate losing…and besides, if you were "distracted", distracted by what?" She asked him

"Um…well, let's see…uh, you?" 'Which isn't a lie…"

"Yeah right Frankie, I wasn't born yesterday…besides, am I really a distraction?" She pouted and had the puppy dog eyes.

Frank was totally taken aback, totally speechless, he wanted to kiss her right then and there, with her cute little pout, her lower lip jutting out like that, and her cute eyes staring at him, pleading, she was so adorable like that.

"Uh…earth to Frankie? You still there?"

"Um…yeah, oh and no you're not a distraction…" 'Yeah and I'm a big donkey…'

"I was just kidding…anyways, I think that's enough video games for the day, for me that is, besides I'm sure you don't want your ass kicked again, that'll be too much shame for you to handle…" She grinned.

"Very funny Alix…very funny…"

"I know right…what time is it anyways?"

"Its 8 AM…"

"What!? Damn, we've been playing video games, for what, 3 hours!?"

"Uh…yeah, I know, time flies…"

"Anyways, I'll just go take a shower, then we can I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Well since we're on the road…the only choice is, watch a movie I guess…"

"Again? Man this is boring…where are the others?"

"They're all sleeping, saving up their energy for tonight…"

"Why don't you do that?"

"Well, I guess I like being awake…" 'I just like spending time with you…'

"Alright…I'll go shower now…"

In the bunk area…

Alix was getting her stuff and going to the bathroom to shower. She got her towel and soaps and proceeded to go into the bathroom. She passed all of the guys sleeping, Bob was snoring, Mikey was drooling, Ray was grinning and Gerard was well Gerard, he was just sleeping there, smiling actually. After she got out of the shower, she put on some military green cargo pants, that tied close about 2 inches above her ankle, a white tank top that said, "Can You Rock My World? Cause I Can Rock Yours!" and put on a black jacket with a hood. She put her hair in 2 messy ponytails and she wore black espadrilles, that tied themselves round her ankles, then she put some black studs on her ears and a military green hat. Coming out of the bathroom, she proceeded to go up her bunk and check her e-mails when she saw something that caught her eye: Gerard's sketchpad. She knew that it was SO wrong to peek around in other people's stuff, but she couldn't help it, Gerard had been drawing so intently for the past few days and she was so curious on what he has been drawing. 'Curiosity killed the cat…well, who cares, I'll just peek a little…' She then kneeled besides Gerard's bunk and pried the black sketchpad from underneath his pillow. She opened it and what she saw shocked her, she flipped through the whole sketchpad and it was filled, filled with what, you may ask, Gerard's sketchpad was filled with sketches of her! They were some amazing sketches, sketches of her laughing, smiling, grinning, smirking, getting pissed at Bob. Its like he captured her every emotion, her every move in pencil and paper, the likeness was so…real, it looked so much like her, 'He really is a talented artist…but I wonder why he keeps on drawing me…I mean, there must be some other girls he can draw, but why me?' and with that she closed the sketchpad and tucked it under his pillow, where she originally found it, she then proceeded to stand up, but then what she heard stopped her, she heard her name, and she looked back, she saw Gerard, saying her name again, while sleeping. She grinned and said, "Sleep well Gerard…" and with that she got her laptop and went to the couch area where Frank was.

In the couch area…

"Wow, you look…hot…like some hot military babe…" Frank openly drooled…

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Alix then saluted then sat down beside Frank.

"Hahaha…no really, you look hot…we should've called you in for the shooting of "The Ghost of You", you'd be like the only female soldier, but the hottest one…" He smirked

"I'll take that as a compliment Frankie…" and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then she opened her laptop and checked her e-mails.

"Whoa…30 new messages, what the? God…looks like all of my friends are asking me if we really are together…wait, do the rest of the guys know about it?"

"Well, we'll have to tell them soon, since I don't think Brother Bob would like it if he found out by himself, and will be asking explanations…"

"Aw shit! Even Brian e-mailed me! What the fuck?"

"Even Brian!" Frank chuckled

"Not funny Frankie…"

"Sorry…"

Alix then checked the rest of her e-mails, but she didn't bother to reply to all those "Are you together" ones…She decided to kill them with curiosity…All of a sudden, she was laughing and gasping for air, Frank was tickling her mercilessly.

"Frankie-I…can't…hahahaha….breathe…need…air…" She was laughing and giggling, all the while trying to breathe…Frank was having fun tickling her, the way she would laugh, her cute giggle and her flustered and flushed face. And he didn't notice when she flipped him over and was tickling him…

"Ha! Its my turn now Frankie!" She began tickling him, like he did her…Then the realization hit them…

**Alix**

**Was **

**On **

**Top**

**Of**

**Him,**

**Straddling**

**Him,**

**Her**

**Face **

**Dangerously**

**Close,**

**Their**

**Faces **

**Flushed**

**And**

**Panting**

They didn't notice that their faces were getting closer and closer…he could feel her warm breath on his face, she could feel his on hers, and they were centimeters apart, she was flushed, he was panting…slowly, closer and closer…

_(a/n-this would've made a REALLY good cliffie but then I'm not that mean 'sees the deadly glares and the pitchforks and the torches the angry readers were holding' Okaaay…I won't stop…here you go…)_

Closer and closer until the distance between them closed…Frank's lips were on hers, moving slowly, she responded and he sucked on her bottom lip, his tongue darted out to meet hers…what started as a brush of lips turned into a sweet, heated one…They were like this for a few moments until they had to break apart for air. They stared at each other, they were now sitting upright, Alix on Frank's lap, and she was terribly flushed and blushing ten shades of red. He was dazed and spacing out.

"Whoa…"He breathed out

"Yeah…"

"That was…wow…"

"Yeah…"since she didn't have anything to say, she was speechless…

a/n- I AM SO DAMN NERVOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!! HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK I'M TAKING THIS WAY TOO FAST, IT WAS JUST A HEAT OF THE MOMENT THING!! Anyways, the 6th chapter is going to be up soon, its also halfway already…PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPPIE!!

Again thanks to:

linerlover-I included the sketchpad part here, hope you don't mind me using it…anyways luv yah to death!! thanks for all those helpful reviews and Forbidden is awesome, I'm on chapter 10 still cause I was writing this chapter and the 6th one but definitely an awesome story…Hope you keep on reviewing!!

And to the BEST sister ever!

XXblackrocker91XX

Luv yah,

alix


	6. Contemplation and a Fight

Chapter 6-"Contemplation and a Fight"

Recap-  
"Whoa…"He breathed out  
"Yeah…"  
"That was…wow…"  
"Yeah…"since she didn't have anything to say, she was speechless…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the couch area…

They stared at each other for a few moments, just looking into each others eyes, icy blues meeting hazel-green ones. It seemed as if they were lost in each other's eyes. The minutes ticked on and on, as if they were in their own little world.  
"Ehem…"  
Alix and Frank suddenly broke their "staring session", whipping their heads to the direction of the voice…  
"Glad you guys decided to come back to earth, it seems you guys were…busy…" Ray said, smirking.  
"Um…Hi Ray…watcha doin? Us…we're not "busy" or anything…" Frank answered  
"Okay…whatever you say, but care explaining why Alix is sitting on your lap? Just asking…" Ray pointed out…Alix then slid off Frank's lap, the realization hitting her…  
"Don't tell me she just chose to sit there…"  
"Well…um…uh…I gotta go, I have to go ask…Bob something, yeah, so, bye Frankie…oh and Ray, gotta go…" Alix was blushing like a tomato and she ran to the bunk area…  
"Now tell me, Mr. Iero, what did really happen? Cause you just got a blushing, hot girl, on your lap, just minutes ago and now running away, still blushing a million shades of red. Not to mention, staring into each other's eyes like there's no tomorrow, I saw it, you guys were intense, like some kind of tension…" Ray smiled knowingly.  
"Well, before you rudely interrupted the so-called moment, I…I…well, we…" Frank stuttered, flustered.  
"Spit it out Frankie…you're killing me with curiosity here…"  
"We kissed okay…it was awesome…one moment we were tickling each other and the next we were, makin out I guess…I swear its like nothing I've ever had, Ray, it was so fucking awesome…She's awesome…I think I'm falling for her and you had to ruin the moment, even made her get off my lap, thank Ray…"Frank bit out sarcastically…  
"Whoa…I never knew you were that fast…and what do you mean you're falling for her?"  
"She's sweet, kind, caring, intelligent, understanding, charming, cheerful not to mention extremely beautiful and hot…" Frank said, kinda dazing off…  
"Man, you've got it bad…got it bad…well good luck, it looks like she likes you too…I mean she wouldn't blush like that, and she smiles at you differently and she has a sparkle in her eyes when she sees you…" Ray smiled at his best friend, glad that someone finally snagged Frank's heart…not to mention cause Frank keeps on having new girlfriends every time he sees him, there's a new girl…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the bunk area…

Alix was sitting in her bunk, blushing and flustered, heavily breathing, someone who would've seen her would think she ran in a 300 meter race, but that wasn't the case at all. A million thoughts whizzed around in her head, she just kissed her crush! That's right, Frank was her crush ever since she first laid eyes on him, that would explain why she was jealous when he was flirting with that other girl. But she was sure that Frank didn't like her back…and for that she was upset… 'She could never like a girl like me…cause he can have any other girl, why would he choose me? He can even have that Sam girl if he wishes it…how foolish of me to think that I'll have a snowball's chance at him…I must be out of my 

mind…I guess I'm really meant to get my heart broken every time…' By this time she was tearing… 'How silly…but still, I think I'm really falling for him…his smile, his laugh, his childish ways, his pout, I love everything he does…For some reason I just do…Ugh! I can't believe this! This is how it all started with Ryan! I'm so stupid…' Alix then lied down on her bed and she felt her lips, still feeling the sensation of Frank's lips on hers… 'But it was the best kiss I've ever ever had…' and with that, she smiled and dozed off…Frank then entered the bunk area and climbed atop his bunk, and he was going to ask Alix something, but he saw she was sleeping, so he lied down, and he thanked the bunk arrangement cause he was facing Alix directly…He enjoyed watching her face in sleep, and he was in luck cause she was facing him. He smiled cause he can still see the blush on her face, now a rosy red and it contrasted beautifully with her pale ivory complexion, her ebony black hair fell around her framing her face, which to him was angelic and her lips curved into a smile, he couldn't believe that he just kissed those very lips, they were soft and everything he thought they were. Although he wished that she could flutter those long lashes of hers so that he could stare into her pools of blue, he can get lost in those eyes of hers, they showed so much emotion, they sparkled when she was happy, and dimmed when she was sad, the eyes were really the windows to the soul, and hers were the windows that he doesn't mind looking out in for the rest of his life. He never met a girl like her, that's for sure, she was one of a kind. She was feisty, sweet, intelligent, caring and extremely beautiful. He also loved how she can be so cute, with her pouts and puppy dog eyes and the way she would be childish, like when she stuck her pink little tongue at him, she was so adorable. And that kiss they had, was the best one he'd ever had, sure he had kissed a lot of girls, but that one, was just…special…yeah, really special. He realized there and then that Alix was the one for him, how did he know and how he was so sure, he didn't care, he just knew…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Arriving at the concert venue in L.A…

Alix woke up and got off her bunk, noticing that the bus has stopped moving, she guessed that they were already in L.A. The guys were already awake and Brian was on the bus, talking to Gerard. She went into the couch area to drink some coffee, since she had to keep awake, she had a job to do.  
"Hey Alix!"  
"Hey Brian…Nice to see you, guess you've heard about the Buzznet thing huh?"  
"We all did…" Mikey chimed in  
"What! Who told you guys?"  
"Brian did…" Mikey smiled  
"Yeah Alicky, mind explaining?" Bob glared at Frank  
"Well, Bobby Bear, its really nothing…just a silly rumor…"  
"Bobby Bear? That's hilarious!" Ray was laughing his ass off… "Where'd you come up with that Alix? That's pure genius…"  
"Shut up Toro!"  
"C'mon…Bobby Bear is too funny…"  
"That is it Toro! You're going down!" Then Bob chased Ray off the bus…  
"Glad that he was distracted…knew Bobby Bear will come in handy some time…" Alix was giggling  
"Bobby Bear? Where did that come from?" Frank was laughing…  
"Well, he's not the only one with a humiliating nickname for his cousin, I used to call him Bobby Bear all the time when we were small, cause he looked like a teddy bear to me when I was small, so I guess it kinda stuck…"She grinned  
"Well, it got us out of that interrogation…"  
"Yeah, so Brian, where exactly is the Meet and Greet supposed to happen?"  
"Oh, I think Frankie here can show you around, just get it ready by 3 PM cause you're needed at the concert venue after…" Brian smirked…  
"Why the concert venue? I thought it was the Meet and Greet and the FUSE interview only…"  
"You're also the new stage manager, since I can't handle that job anymore…so yeah, by 3 you're on the venue…"  


"Oh, okay…"  
"Alix, let's go, its already 11 and you still got lunch, so that leaves you about 3 hours to arrange the Meet and Greet…"  
"Alright...Mikey, Gee, Brian, see you guys later…" and Alix and Frank went off the bus…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the grounds…

The minute Alix and Frank got off the bus, there were swarms of screaming fans and paparazzo's waiting for them.  
"Frank!!" That's what the swarms of fans and paparazzo's were screaming at the top of their lungs, begging the guitarist for some photos and autographs until they caught a glimpse of who was behind him, they instantly recognized the black hair. "Alix Hale!! Is it really true about the thing between you and Frank??"  
"Are you guys really dating??"  
"Are you Frank's new girlfriend?" These were the questions being thrown at her and Frank, with cameras flashing, trying to catch a photo of them together.  
"Hey guys! We'll catch up with you guys later! Alix has a job to do!" Frank yelled and yanked Alix towards the backstage area.  
"What the hell was that?" Alix breathed out, after being yanked and rushed by Frank to the backstage area.  
"Well considering me and you are headlining on Buzznet and most probably the whole internet now, you better get used to it. And don't worry, they can get pretty aggressive, but I won't let them hurt you, okay? Once they do that, I will kick their asses, so yeah…" Frank reassured her…  
"Oh…okay, thanks Frankie! I'm not really used to all the "publicity" and the hoards of fans and paparazzi…" She then hugged and kissed Frankie on the cheek, not knowing there was someone watching them.  
"Hey, you need some help with the Meet and Greet?" Frank asked her  
"Its okay, you don't need to bother…" She smiled…  
"Its fine, I won't be doing anything anyways, so yeah, let's go, besides I'm sure you've never arranged a Meet and Greet before so I really should help you, so let's go…"  
"You do have a point…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the bus…(I'm skipping to the concert already, about like an hour before the show…so I hope you don't mind)

"Gerard do you have the eyeliner…I can't seem to find it…" Frank yelled to Gerard  
"No…I think its with Mikey…"  
"Mikey!! You better have not put the eyeliner in the toaster again! That was mine!"  
"Hey! Its not with me, I mean, it was with me, but I don't know where it is now…" Mikey stammered out, playing innocent…  
"Mikey! Now I don't have eyeliner, what am I going to-huh?" Frank was cut off by Alix putting eyeliner on him.  
"You complain too much about a silly eyeliner…" She smirked… "There…happy now? Now that's MY eyeliner okay, don't lose it…" and she gave him the pencil  
"Thanks Alix…"  
"Yeah yeah…now you guys have a concert to rock out to, so get going…"  
"Hey Alix, can I ask you something?" Gerard asked her.  
"Yeah sure, and we're still on for that movie right?"  
"Yeah totally, anyways, can you go to our concert, I mean, do you want to?"  


"Sure, but I think it's sold out already…"  
"Oh, no worries about that…" Then he got something out of his pocket and pulled her wrist and slipped it on. "Just show that to the bodyguards and they'll let you in, or you can just ask Worm, I'm sure he'll let you in…"  
"Oh okay, thanks, what is this anyways?" pointing to the black wristband on her wrist  
"That's an all-access pass wristband, it means you're part of the band, so you can go anywhere, to the concert, backstage even on stage…"  
"Wow…thanks Gee!" and she pecked him on the cheek…  
"Uh…yeah, just show that to Worm and he'll show you where to sit…and we're off…guys c'mon, let's go…" Gerard then got off the bus, followed by Mikey, Bob and Ray.  
"Frankie, c'mon, you look fine, and now let's get you out there, you're fans are waiting for you!" And she hugged him and yanked him to the concert venue.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

At the concert…

Worm escorted Alix over to the side of the stage, which was obviously the best seats in the whole house, make that seat, cause it seems that Gerard planned the whole thing, making sure that she was the only one who got to sit over there, except for Worm of course, she then proceeded to sit and looked around, looking at the mosh pit, where about hundreds of fans couldn't wait to have My Chemical go out. Once she looked towards the fans, it looked like they noticed her, cause they start screaming her name and Frank's, then she was caught off guard by one particular scream…  
"Mrs. Iero!!"  
What the hell was the thought that ran in her head, but she was heavily blushing because of this comment, being called as if she was Frank's wife, and she thought that the fans think she's either his wife or his fiancée, considering she's sitting where the said relations should be sitting. Then she just decided to smile and wave at the fans, since it seemed so haughty to ignore them. And then she just waited for the guys to come out.  
"I'm sorry but My Chemical Romance cannot come today…" a voice she knew to be Gerard's rang throughout the venue. The fans were booing and jeering.  
"But their friend, The Black Parade will be temporarily filling in for them." And the curtains dropped and Gerard and the band was shown, and all the fans' boos and jeers were replaced by screams and cheers. Gerard started singing 'The End' and the mosh was jumping up and down, to the beat of the music. Alix then looked at the guys playing, Bob was so cool when he was playing drums, Mikey's too cute on bass, and Ray is so damn good on guitar. And then she saw Frankie, who turned to her direction for a split-second and winked at her, she blushed, then she looked at Gerard, who was so concentrated on singing. It was like this for the next 1 and a half hour, the whole place just loud and really bouncing, even Alix found herself standing up and jumping up and down and bobbing her head to the beat. Then when the concert ended, she remembered that she had to get her organizer for the upcoming Meet and Greet in the bus, so she stood up and went into the direction of the bus, and once she got out of the doors, she was almost blinded by the flashing cameras and was overwhelmed by the questions that were being thrown at her. One particular guy, was edging on to her and clicked his camera furiously in her face, rendering her temporarily unable to see.  
"Please stop! I'm sorry but I can't answer your questions right now!" Alix said wobbly, since she couldn't see a thing and was getting claustrophobic with all of them around her.  
"Now back off! You guys are complete bastards! Can't you see that she is uncomfortable!" a voice that she knew to be Frank's rang out, and she heard him situate himself beside her, and she slowly began to see, although her vision was quite vague and blurry.  
"Sorry, Mr. Iero but I have a job to do, and that means if the lady is or isn't uncomfortable, I HAVE to do it." The guy, who was obviously drunk, the one that was clicking his camera at Alix awhile ago now started harassing her, by taking photos of her, blinding her with the flash and throwing questions at her, even touching her suggestively. And at seeing this, Frank totally lost it, he then softly pushed Alix behind 

him.  
"You bastard! You son of a bitch! Get away from her! You sick bastard!" Frank held the man up by his collar and punched him right in the face and just kept on punching the guy, he was blinded by rage, that he didn't notice Bob and the guys arrive. Bob noticed the crowd and pushed his way through it, he had been looking for his cousin and was told she was outside, by the time he got to the middle, he saw his tearing cousin, and Frank wildly punching a guy and screaming profanities at him. He then suddenly rushed to his cousin, who was slightly hysterical, crying silently. Upon seeing him, Alix immediately ran to her cousin and hugged him tightly and cried onto his chest.  
"What the hell happened Alicky? Who made you cry? I swear I'll kick their ass and make them pay!" Bob spat out, obviously raging mad at the person who had the guts to make Alix cry.  
"Well…you…don't…need…to…Frankie's doing…it right…now…" She stammered out, sobs choking her, wracking her small body.  
Bob then looked at Frank, who was obviously still not yet done beating up the guy, "What did **he do**?" Bob was steaming, he couldn't contain himself anymore.  
"He…ha…harassed me…" She stuttered, still crying.  
"Why! That bloody bastard!" Bob then released himself from his cousin's hug and went beside Frank, "Frank, go there and watch Alix for me, will ya? She's a bit unstable right now, obviously from this bastard, and just take care of her, okay? I'll just finish business with this guy…" Frank then nodded and went to Alix and held her, she was silently crying and she hugged Frank tightly. Bob then held the man by the collar and stared him right in the face.  
"You **dare** touch my cousin! Well, you harm her and make her cry, you answer to me! I'll make sure you won't even **try** to get near her next time, or walk for that matter!" He then punched the guy so hard that he fell to the ground with a resounding thump. "And you **better** stay away from her, cause next time I **won't**hesitate on killing you." Bob venomously spat out, his piercing glare aimed at the now beaten up paparazzi that was being carried away by security.  
Alix was so shaken and she was still crying, she couldn't help it, and she hugged Frank even tighter, she looked up to see his hazel-green eyes looking softly at her and then she saw pitch black.  
Frank was suddenly alarmed when Alix just sank into his arms, one minute she was looking at him and the next she was unconscious. He then carried her, bridal style, and saw the rest of the gang coming.  
"How's she doing?" Bob's voice immediately softened, contrast to the vengeful tone he had just minutes ago.  
"She passed out, from the shock I think, I swear, when I see that sick bastard again, I will beat the shit out of him!"  
"Whoa! What happened here?" Ray asked  
"Some sick bastard harassed Alix…and we beat the living hell out of him!"  
"Shit, we just finished and some guy does that, damn…"Mikey said  
"Where the fucking hell is this guy! I want to kill him!" Gerard was seething, upon hearing what happened and seeing Alix, lifeless in Frank's arms.  
"Calm down Gee, he was taken by security…"Mikey soothed his seething brother.  
"Yeah, thanks Mikey, but I swear…fuck him…"  
"We better get her on the bus, its getting cold out here…and besides Meet and Greet won't be until another hour."  
They then walked to the bus, with Frank carrying the unconscious Alix. Upon entering the bus, Frank laid Alix on the couch and kneeled beside her. He just stared at her, her eyes puffy and red from crying, her usually rosy cheeks were tearstained and her normally pale ivory skin was even paler, even her lips were losing that soft rose pink color and were being replaced by a paler one. He held her small soft hand, and he held it tightly, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear or worst, that guy might come back and he won't be able to protect her. And he couldn't bear seeing that, seeing her so traumatized, so lifeless, and to see her so weak, he couldn't stomach it, it hurt so much. He gazed tenderly at her face, making a vow that he would NEVER let something hurt her again. And he intended to keep that vow, even if it means risking his life, then so be it.

a/n-SORRY!! This chapter took longer than expected and for that I'm sorry, I've been having writer's 

block and well, I'm a very detail-loving person, so I really took time and made this chapter really detailed! Hope you like it! And keep on sending suggestions, I really need them!!  
Special thanks to:  
linerlover- THANKS FOR THE TERRIFIC, AWESOME REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!! This chapter is dedicated to you! Since you gave me so much great advice and suggestions!!  
This chapter is also dedicated to:  
XXblackrocker91XX, my AWESOME sister…my AWESOME, Frank Iero-crazed sister!!  
luv,  
Alicky


End file.
